


Liquor And Lust

by Crimson_Peak, MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Peak/pseuds/Crimson_Peak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: After getting home drunk one night with Tom, things get heated and you end up having sex on the floor in the middle of the hallway.





	Liquor And Lust

The two of you stumbled through the door, drunk off your asses. The room was spinning and you somehow managed to slip off your heels without falling over. Tom on the other hand, began to fall backwards. He landed on the small bench by the door and you fumbled to help him take his own shoes off, his socks coming off right after.

You helped him up and the two of you began to walk further into the house before Tom stopped you, turning you around and pulling you into a hug. “I love you.” He slurred, rubbing up and down on your back. “So much. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tom.” You buried your face into his neck.

“I love you even more.”

“Nuh uh. I love you the most.” You mumbled with a giggle.

Tom giggled, suddenly pulling your face back between his hands, “Not possible.” He scrunched your face up with his hands and laughed as you hit them in protest, laughing along with him.

“Stop it, you drunk!”

His giggles seemed endless. “Me? Drunk? I am  _not_ drunk.” He couldn’t even finish the sentence with a straight face, it just erupted into another giggle. “You’re just so damn cute, I can’t take it.” He bit the tip of your nose and you pushed at him.

Tom smiled, bringing you back into a hug with a sigh. He pressed his nose into your hair, smelling it with a groan. “You smell good.” His hands began slide down, resting on your bum. Rubbing his hands up and down, you groaned against his chest when he began to squeeze.

You found your own hands begin to wander, sliding from his back to his chest, up to his collarbone. He didn’t smell so bad himself. If you weren’t already drunk, you probably could have gotten intoxicated off of his citrusy scent alone.

Feeling his hands move to grope your breasts, you tilted your head up to kiss him. You tasted the Whiskey Tom had drank earlier as his tongue danced with yours. One hand came up to tangle into your hair, clenching hard as the kiss escalated.

It wasn’t long before you both were breathing heavily, getting lost in your passion. The two of you seemed to have the same idea as your fingers collided with each other’s to work the buttons of his shirt, fumbling to get them undone quick enough. You began to get frustrated when the buttons wouldn’t cooperate and Tom tugged at the two ends, pulling them apart. Buttons flew everywhere, scattering on the floor.

You pushed his shirt down his arms, abandoning it somewhere behind him. His erection pressed against your pelvis, so you felt around for his belt to free him. Unfastening it, along with the button, you yanked the zipper of his trousers down. Tom shoved them down, bending slightly to push them all the way, all while he continued kissing you.

When he tried stepping out of them, he fell, bringing you down with him. You landed on top of him and Tom let out a grunt before trying to remove your dress. It was caught between your bodies, which the two of you failed to notice in your desperation.

After a bit of struggling and fumbling, he had your dress up around your head, where it got stuck. He’d forgotten the clasp at the back, so Tom worked on getting it undone. He had a hard time focusing as you ground your hips against his impatiently. With every breath, his moans got a little louder, turning you on even further.

Finally, he got your clasp undone and yanked it up over your head. Tom grabbed you and flipped you over so he was on top of you. He grabbed your wrists, pinning them to the floor as his sweet, deadly tongue thrusted into your mouth and then it was your turn to moan.

As his tongue tangled with yours, you instinctively opened your legs and lifted your hips upward toward his.

Tom groaned into your mouth when wet fabric brushed against him, realizing your panties were still on. He cursed, breaking away from you to tug off your panties with your help. You nearly kneed him in the groin as you kicked your legs, desperately trying to get them off.

Your back was starting to hurt from the hard wooden floor, but you don’t even care because all you could think about was getting Tom inside of you. He drew your legs up and the moment he entered you, you grasped at his bum for him to begin moving, kneading the soft flesh in your hands with a moan.

Eventually, he worked himself into a rhythm that had the two of you inching across the floor, despite your efforts in trying to dig your toes into the floor to stop it. So, you gripped his shoulders and pushed him over, reversing your positions again so you’re back on top.

You sank down onto him and he grabbed your hips as you started to grind on him, guiding you backwards and forward, steadying yourself with your hands on his chest. You began to feel dizzy, seeing two of Tom, so you lowered yourself down to kiss him, tangling your fingers in his hair.

Tom aggressively thrusted his tongue back into your mouth as you ground yourself even harder against him, making him grip you even tighter as the two of you chased your release. The whole thing was sloppy and unhinged and you were loving every second of it.

“Come for me.” Tom whispered into your mouth, his words still slurred. He stilled you, holding your hips firmly as he planted his feet flat on the floor. He began to thrust up into you, “Come. For. Me.” He grunted out between them.

You broke the kiss to gasp as waves of pleasure washed over your body. As if his words alone were enough to make you shudder and tremble, his cock was brushing that beautiful spot and it sent you spiraling into sweet bliss. Your eyes rolled back as you came and Tom whispered words of encouragement.

“Yes, that’s it, darling. That’s it.” He choked out the last bit, grunting as you began to milk him of his own. Tom squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. You were pretty sure he was going to leave bruises with how tightly he was holding your hips.

You would show him the next morning and make him kiss them better, which would surely turn into a whole other thing, provided the two of you wouldn’t be absolutely dead from a hangover.


End file.
